


kiss the ring finger

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Begging, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, F/M, Female Lee Jeno, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Na Jaemin, Pegging, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Lee Jeno, blowjobs?? but a fake dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: Jaemin isn’t your typical male, he isn’t even your typical omega male. But with his alpha girlfriend, Jeno, by his side, he learns he doesn’t have to conform to what society had set his and Jeno’s secondary genders to.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	kiss the ring finger

When Jaemin’s hand is in Jeno’s, he remembers a time where he thought he couldn’t be in his current position. 

He didn’t know he was allowed to even look at Lee Jeno for longer than a stranger would, but he couldn’t help it. From the second his eyes landed on the girl in his biology lecture, he’s been smitten. 

Maybe it’s the cute blonde, bob length hair, or maybe it’s the circle framed glasses. Sometimes, Jaemin thought it was the cute skirts, and other times it was the glint of her tongue piercing. 

At the end of the day though, Jaemin had found himself looking forward to the two hour biology lecture three times a week, strategically choosing his seat so that he had a nice view of Jeno. He’d only learned her name after roll call on the first day, but it’s been engraved into his mind since. 

In the beginning, Jaemin thought it was odd that his throat would get dry whenever Jeno would ask a question in class, or how his palms would become sweaty whenever she would catch his gaze for a split second. He never did consider himself the stereotypical male in society, so he didn’t bother pondering over the way his body was reacting to someone as beautiful as Jeno. 

It didn’t take too long, but it took a while for Jaemin to come to terms with the fact that he had a crush on Jeno Lee from biology. 

But it stayed like that, a crush. A small crush, but an ever persistent crush. A gentle reminder that Jeno could make his browline sweat. 

And then, Jeno wasn’t in class for four days, and Jaemin didn’t understand. To be honest, he had became worried that Jeno was sick or something at first, but then it progressed to a sad feeling when he thought that maybe Jeno had dropped the class. 

He stayed thinking Jeno had dropped the class for two days before he overheard a conversation between the two other girls Jeno sits with.

Something about a rut. And when he strained his ears for a better listen, he learned that Jeno is an alpha. 

He remembers blood rushing to his ears at the revelation. 

Jeno, who always looked dainty, with pretty hands and a prettier waist, with long legs and pastel colours, was an alpha. It made sense, he thought that it explained why he got so nervous to even be in the same room as his alpha crush. Maybe it was his inner omega already recognizing Jeno as an alpha before his brain did, or at least, that was the only reasonable explanation he could come up with. 

And for some reason he couldn’t explain, he felt even more drawn to Jeno than before. He didn’t want to think that it was because his omega wanted to be with an alpha, but he had relented, and admits that that was a part of it. 

But that was before Jeno had slipped him her phone number. 

“Half the semester has already passed Na Jaemin, how long are you going to stare at me without even saying hello?” 

After that, along with three days of Jaemin contemplating how to text a simple ‘hello’ message to the prettiest girl he’s ever seen, Jaemin had managed to have a solid hour long conversation with Jeno. Over the course of the next few weeks that they’d text and call, Jaemin had learned to fall for all of Jeno’s little quirks, like adjusting her glasses every five seconds, scrunching her nose whenever something funny happened, or the adorably endearing confused sounds she’d let out when she didn’t understand something. 

Jeno was everything Jaemin could’ve wanted. 

It was a shame he didn’t know how to make the next move. 

He’s not as confident as other males his age, and a lot of it comes from how he’s in the small percentage of males who present as omegas. Even more so, it’s harder to find someone who’d genuinely want to keep him around, seeing as Jaemin was more attracted to girls than boys. And if there was a small percentage of omega males, then there was an even smaller percentage of alpha females. 

Which is why his world was flipped on its axis when he met Jeno, and why he had an inner turmoil with himself trying to figure out a way to start courting Jeno without seeming like he couldn’t be what she wanted. 

The very last thing he wanted to do was mess up things between him and Jeno, she finally seemed like someone he could see himself with. A comforting presence, someone who smells like dark chocolate and vodka, who doesn’t mind that he’s a bit clingier than other boys, or the way he finds himself in constant need of reassurance. 

Jeno doesn’t care about his little insecurities, the little things which make him who he is. And he doesn’t want to lose something as valuable as that, not knowing the next time, if ever, he’ll find it again. 

Thankfully though, Jeno had taken it upon herself once she noticed how timid Jaemin was, and how he was trying to be someone he wasn’t truly comfortable being. Jeno had explained that if Jaemin thought he was non-traditional, then she was even less traditional. 

Thus began their courtship, lots of gifts which Jaemin has special places for in his bedroom, which was very soon followed by a relationship. Now, Jaemin finds himself in a twenty month relationship with who he’s sure is the love of his life. 

Lee Jeno. 

With her pretty hands, soft hair, a heart melting eye smile and adorable moles scattered along her body. 

His alpha. 

“Nana, look at this!”

His girlfriend calls, so Jaemin turns around to where her voice is coming from. They’re walking out of a campus building, towards Jeno’s dorm room. Jaemin has a group study session to go to in an hour or so, but he said he’ll make Jeno food, which is how they find themselves on route to the older’s dorm. 

“Isn’t it pretty?” Jeno asks, coming up to Jaemin. She has a pink flower between her fingertips, small and pastel. 

“It is,” Jaemin agrees. He has to look down a bit, Jaemin only has four inches over Jeno, but it’s enough where if he tries, he can put his chin on her head. She doesn’t like it when he does that, but he says it’s the perfect position for her to scent him, so she lets it go. “Look.”

Jaemin reaches for the tiny flower, taking it out of Jeno’s hands and tucking it behind her ear. 

“Jeno-ya, you’re so pretty~” He coos, pecking her nose when her half moon smiles appear. 

Jeno’s hands then come up to cup Jaemin’s cheeks, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear.

“Jaemin-ah, I think you’re prettier,”

Blushing crimson, Jaemin pushes her away and tries to hide his embarrassment with a laugh, but she sees through him like he knew she would. Thankfully though, they move on, and Jeno grabs his hand again as she leads them to her dorm. 

“What yummy things are you gonna make me today, hm?” She asks while they walk, and Jaemin takes it upon himself to swing their hands between them. 

“What do you want? I can make you ramen. Or chicken. Oh, I saw this new sandwich that you’d like—”

“Rice, egg and soy sauce?” Jeno cuts off, smiling brightly at Jaemin, who looks at her incredulously. 

“Again? I’m so much more than rice and soy sauce!” Jaemin whines, pouting his lips. 

“Aw, I know you are,” Jeno smiles, squeezing Jaemin’s hand tight when they make it to her dorm building. “But you’re just the best at this.”

“The best?” Jaemin repeats, perking up a bit at the compliment. 

“Yeah. Number one boy,”

Grinning like a fool, Jaemin lets Jeno drag him to her dorm room, despite knowing where it is like the back of his hand. They’re inside her room not too long after, and Jeno immediately takes the rice and eggs out of the fridge. 

“Have fun, I’m gonna take a quick shower,” she says, heading to her room without another word. 

Sighing, Jaemin gets to work, washing his hands and finding the bottle of soy sauce, which always seems to be in a different cupboard every time he comes over. He couldn’t say it annoyed him, not when it was like playing hide and seek.

Anyway,

It doesn’t take Jaemin longer than ten minutes to prepare food, and luckily, Jeno takes short showers. Just as Jaemin is turning the stove off, Jeno comes back into the kitchen with baggy sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt on, one that he’s pretty sure belongs to him. 

But it’s okay, Jeno looks cute in his clothes. 

“Your food is ready,” Jaemin says, pushing a full bowl towards her. “I’ll just wash your stuff and I’ll join you,” he says, putting on rubber gloves and grabbing the sponge. He didn’t like leaving his messes for her to clean up. 

“Hm, okay,” Jeno agrees, patting Jaemin’s shoulder once, heading to the dining table. 

When Jaemin’s done, he sits down on the chair opposite Jeno, enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the dorm and the sight of his girlfriend eating. Jeno always looks so cute eating, so proper and happy. 

Jaemin likes seeing Jeno happy.

“You’re not eating?” Jeno asks, noticing how Jaemin had just been staring at her. 

“Hm? Oh, my study group is going to get dinner together before heading to the library,” he explains, leaning his chin onto his palm. If Jeno could describe what he looks like, it’d be the emoji with hearts swirling above its head. 

Jaemin is always looking at her like a lovesick fool. 

It’s adorable. 

“Still, take a few bites,” she huffs, picking up a spoonful and bringing it up to his lips. “Say ah~”

Jaemin giggles, but opens his mouth nonetheless, and lets Jeno feed him. One bite turns into two, which turns into three, which turns into Jaemin eating half of Jeno’s bowl. 

“I ate everything,” he sighs, frowning. 

Jeno rolls her eyes. 

“No big deal, you big baby,” she smiles, kicking his shin under the table. “You made a lot anyway.”

Jaemin is about to say something, but the clock behind Jeno catches his attention. 

“Ah, I have to go now,” he groans, standing up from the chair. Jeno follows suit, and now they’re both walking to where Jaemin had dropped his backpack, and to the front door so that Jaemin could put on his shoes. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course,” Jeno answers, fixing the collar of Jaemin’s shirt when he stands back up from tying his shoelaces. “Call me when you get home baby, your study sessions last pretty late.” 

Smiling, Jaemin nods his head, like an obedient puppy. 

Jeno thinks it suits him. 

“Stay safe, have fun, learn something and don’t just talk Donghyuck’s ear off,” she chastises lightly, knowing that he spends more time gossiping with Donghyuck than gathering information in his brain. “And give me a kiss before you leave.”

Jaemin’s smile is impossibly bright as he leans down slightly to cup Jeno’s face, kissing her happily. 

“Be a good boy, Jaeminnie,” Jeno whispers against his lips when they part, smiling smugly when Jaemin blushes. “Don’t make Donghyuck tell me you were being bad.” 

There’s a twinkle in Jaemin’s eyes, something that only appears when he wants to listen to her, obey her, something that Jeno finds fascinating. 

“Okay,” Jaemin answers, voice equally as quiet as he whispers.

Jeno arches her eyebrow. 

“Okay what?”

Jaemin blushes darker than he had on the walk to her dorm, if that’s even possible. 

“Okay, Alpha.”

  * ••



Jeno is surprised when she gets a call from Jaemin, only two hours later. Normally, the study sessions last four to six hours, so hearing from Jaemin this early is extremely weird. 

Nonetheless, she answers. It could be something important. 

“Hey Nana, what’s up?”

“Jeno-ya,” Jaemin’s voice comes through the speaker in a quiet whine, and she can hear rapid footsteps coming from the younger’s side of the line as well. 

“Hm, yeah baby?” Jeno asks, knowing better than to upset Jaemin more than he currently is. She doesn’t know for sure if he’s distressed, but by the sounds of the lilt in his tone, she could only assume. “Where are you?”

“I’m on the way home,” he answers. 

Jeno decides to try her best to remain normal, knowing Jaemin appreciates the simplicity. 

“How come? Did studying end early today?” 

Instead of a reply, Jeno hears a gasp.

“Jeno,” Jaemin calls, breathy and borderline painful. The footsteps have also stopped, and Jeno is growing more and more concerned with every second that passes by in silence. “Jeno, Jeno, Jeno-ya,” he whimpers.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt baby?” 

“Hurts,” Jaemin agrees, nodding, only to belatedly realize that Jeno can’t see him. That only frustrates him more. “Jeno please, hurts a lot.”

“Where are you?” Jeno asks, firmer this time, already slipping into her shoes and grabbing her keys. Jaemin sounds like he’s in a lot of pain, he isn’t being very coherent right now, and Jeno is extremely worried. “Baby, please answer me. You’re worrying me.”

“I-I don't know,” Jaemin finally says, choking on what sounds like a sob. He sounds so out of it that Jeno is terrified that someone could see him alone right now, which only further prompts Jeno to quicken her steps. She knows Jaemin couldn’t be far from somewhere on campus, probably near the library. 

“That’s alright Nana, it’s okay,” she soothes, trying her best to sound calm through the phone. “Just stay with me and tell me what you’re surrounded by.” 

Jeno has a pretty good sense of the campus, given how many classes she has in different departments and such. She just hopes Jaemin can provide some outstanding details, or else this will be harder than she thought. 

“Trees,” he says first, unhelpfully. But he continues, so Jeno doesn’t say anything. “A-And a parking lot,” he whimpers, sounding close to being on the verge of tears. 

Jeno wants to hold him so bad. 

“That’s good Jaeminnie, anything else?” She prompts, standing outside her dorm building, not knowing where to go just yet. Trees and a parking lot was a lot more unhelpful than helpful. 

“I think it’s the student life center,” Jaemin says, sounding breathless. “Jeno please, I need you.”

“I’m coming, it’s okay baby. Just breathe and stay on the phone with me, okay?” Jaemin hums shakily, and Jeno knows it’s in attempts to calm himself down. She’s proud of him. “Can you tell me about dinner? Talk to me.”

It’s probably better for Jaemin to look occupied anyway, Jeno doesn’t even want to think about what could happen if the wrong type of person gets sight of Jaemin right now. He probably smells distressed too.

“I-I had a burger,” he answers, and there’s a bit of rustling on Jaemin’s end, and Jeno almost doesn’t hear it over the sounds of her feet hitting the pavement as he runs to the student center. “And a milkshake. It was really good, I think you’d like the milkshakes,” he continues, and she can tell it’s helping, with the way Jaemin’s breathing comes out a bit easier. 

“Yeah? We can go together some time,” Jeno suggests, glad for her stamina because she doesn’t sound too breathless when she speaks. She’s also thankful for her speed, seeing as she’s already seen the sight of someone curled onto themselves under a tree, backpack and shoes resembling Jaemin’s. “I see you baby, I’m coming okay?”

Jaemin whimpers again, and Jeno hangs up, ten feet away from her boyfriend. 

“Jaemin, hey Nana,” Jeno calls softly, crouching down in front of the boy, who has his knees drawn to his chest, head buried in them. “Look at me.”

“Alpha,” Jaemin croaks, lifting his head up and looking at Jeno with his big, doe-like, wet eyes. “Hurts.” 

It’s then that Jeno takes in the red flush of Jaemin’s skin, the sweat caking the tips of his hair against his forehead, and the slight tremble in his fingers. 

Jaemin’s hands reach out for Jeno’s waist, pulling her in and shoving his nose into her neck, right at her scent gland. 

“Hey, what’s wrong Jaemin? Are you in heat?” Jeno asks, bringing her hands up to hold Jaemin’s face. 

“N-No, I’m supposed to get it next week,” he says, more coherent now that Jeno’s scent had calmed her down. “‘M not hot, my tummy hurts,” he explains, holding onto Jeno’s waist tighter and pulling her closer. “Wanna go home, Alpha.” 

“Okay, come on,” she agrees, finding Jaemin’s hands and pulling him up. “Mine or yours?”

“I want my blanket,” he whispers, answer enough, because Jeno understands he wants to go to his dorm. 

“Alright baby, we’ll get your blanket.”

Once they’ve arrived at Jaemin’s dorm, Jeno pieces together that he’s in preheat. 

It all made sense now, Jaemin leaving the study group early because he wasn’t feeling well, him saying it hurts and calling her Alpha, as well as his body becoming weaker with fatigue and unease. 

Jaemin was never difficult in his preheats, just very lethargic. He was different from his usual bubbly self, and didn’t busy himself with everything in sight. On the contrary, he stayed wrapped up in his bed or burritoed in a blanket on the couch, much like right now. 

Jeno had insisted on warming up some soup for Jaemin to eat, seeing as his stomach was sensitive during this time. Jaemin had whined about being left alone, always clingier than usual. He wouldn’t let go of Jeno, keeping her tucked next to him, neck stuffed in her neck and barely paying attention to the Netflix show that was playing. 

She’s glad Jaemin’s roommate is gone for the week, because Jaemin smells so strongly of figs and champagne that anyone who wasn’t used to it would probably not be able to stay in the dorm for more than two minutes. 

“Jeno-ya,” Jaemin whines from the couch, petulant and high pitched, and Jeno sighs. 

“Sit up while you wait for me Nana, you’re going to eat now,” she says in response, turning off the stove and stirring the soup in the pot once more, before transferring the contents to a bowl. She hears slight shuffling on the couch, and a bit of ruffling from the blankets, but knows she’ll have to move Jaemin on her own. 

Entering the living room, she finds Jaemin still slumped on the couch, in no position to eat. Sighing, Jeno places the bowl and spoon down on the coffee table, placing her hands on Jaemin’s shoulders and pulling him into a sitting position. 

“Baby, you need to eat,” she says, brushing his black hair out of his eyes. It’s messy from where it’s been pressed against the pillow for the past few hours, and his skin is still flushed red. Admittedly, it’s not as red as usual, but it’s hot enough to tell he might be running a fever. “It’s your favourite, I’ll even feed you.”

Jaemin manages to send Jeno a small smile, hoping it expresses his genuine gratitude towards her presence. 

Jaemin doesn’t remember if he’s ever told her this, but he’s immensely grateful for Jeno’s presence during his preheats and heats. For obvious reasons, they’re hard to deal with on his own, but with the presence of his significant other, an alpha nonetheless, Jaemin feels safer and better whenever going through this process once a month. It still hurts, as it does now, but it’s a little more bearable. 

“Yummy,” Jaemin mumbles after a few spoonfuls, head resting on Jeno’s shoulders. It may strain his neck the tiniest bit, but her scent is stronger from this position, so he really doesn’t mind at all. 

“Yeah?” Jeno hums, just something to keep Jaemin’s mind off of the pain and uncomfortableness he’s feeling. She doesn’t necessarily like seeing him in this state, but she does  _ love  _ the way that she’s needed so much. 

Jaemin always goes about his day doing the littlest or largest things to make sure she knows just how much he values her, and she’s glad that it’s these times where she can fully be there for him. 

“Yeah. Thank you Jeno,” the younger whispers, eyes almost slipping shut. They would’ve, if not for Jeno nudging her shoulder a bit to jerk him back into the present. 

“You’re almost done, then we can sleep, okay?” 

“Okay Jeno.”

Jaemin eats slowly, but he finishes while his soup is still warm. Jeno tells him to rest sitting up on the couch while she washes the dishes and cleans the kitchen again, but Jaemin doesn’t let her go without a bit of whining. It’s expected, so Jeno doesn’t mind it. 

Instead, she works quickly so that Jaemin doesn’t have to stay alone for longer than necessary. When she returns to the living room after turning the kitchen lights off, Jaemin is nodding off with his favourite blanket still around his shoulders. 

She smiles, endearingly, seeing as Jaemin is so cute, especially when sleepy. She cleans up the coffee table a bit before folding the extra blankets onto the backs of the couches, and arranges the pillows nicely before heading towards Jaemin. 

“Come on, Nana,” she says quietly, just loud enough to have him open his eyes. 

“It hurts, Alpha,” he says, miserably, face screwing up in pain a moment later. Must’ve been his stomach rolling. “Make it go away.”

Jeno’s face softens, hands coming up to cup her boyfriend’s face. She gently strokes under his eyes with her thumbs, lovingly. 

“It’ll be okay, baby. Let’s go to sleep, alright?” 

Jaemin nods slowly, and lets Jeno pull him by his hands. It’s a slow journey to his bedroom, but one that Jeno tries her best to make as comfortable as possible for him, and for that, Jaemin is thankful. 

Brushing their teeth is a bit of a hassle, Jaemin is falling asleep on his feet, but they manage with some time. 

Thankfully, they had already changed their clothes when they first came into Jaemin’s dorm, so all there is to do is turn on the fan and crawl into the blankets. Jeno does all that, and when she turns around, the only visible part of Jaemin is a tuft of hair, while the rest of him is curled under the blankets. 

Wordlessly, Jeno climbs into Jaemin’s bed, scooting down until they are face to face. 

“Do you want tummy rubs?” She asks, hand already delicately making its way to Jaemin’s stomach. 

“Yes please, Alpha,” he slurs, sleepy but coherent enough. 

Jeno expects Jaemin to turn around so that his back is pressed to her chest, for an easier position, but he only cuddles closer to her, resting his head on her chest. 

Normally, she’d complain a little at the pressure on her breasts, but it’s not that bad, and Jaemin doesn’t look like he’s going to move any time soon. 

“Don’t you wanna turn around, Nana?” Jeno asks, just to make sure. 

“Comfy,” is all she gets in response, and Jaemin noses at her scent gland, like he’s been doing all day. “Comfier than the pillow.” 

Jeno snorts at that, and as odd of a position as it is, she manages to fit her hand between their bodies, rubbing small and soothing circles onto Jaemin’s stomach. 

“Alpha, you smell good,” Jaemin mutters, on the verge of falling asleep. Jeno can tell by his voice. 

“Mm,”

Jaemin falls asleep soon after, and Jeno is just a bit unsettled with the fact that he’s probably going to wake up in the middle of the night feeling terrible, but all she can do is be there for him when that time comes. 

So for now, she kisses Jaemin’s forehead, lets him press closer to her body and wrap his limbs all around her, before closing her eyes, next to the warmth of her omega. 

  * ••



This all lasts a whole of three days before Jaemin’s heat kicks in full force. 

Jeno should be used to it, honestly, but that doesn’t make waking up to the overwhelming, scorching heat radiating from Jaemin’s body any less unpleasant. 

It’s then that she reminds herself that Jaemin is feeling a thousand times worse than she is, and that she can suck it up for him. 

Even if he is rutting against her leg, a wet spot forming on her skin from where he’s leaking copious amounts of slick out of his underwear. Jaemin’s head is burrowed in her neck, sucking marks and running his tongue over Jeno’s skin, gripping onto her waist with a grip that’s sure to bruise. 

“Hey,” Jeno calls, hands coming up to brush Jaemin’s sweaty hair out of his face, his dark eyes staring back at her, desperate and aroused. “Good morning baby.”

“Morning, Alpha,” Jaemin says back, breathy and whiny and desperate— 

And Jeno wants to ravish him. 

“What do you want?” She asks, moving both their bodies around until shes looming over him. Jaemin flat on his back with his hands by his head, restrained by Jeno who holds them down. 

“Anything,” he chokes out when Jeno pushes a knee between his legs, pressure simultaneously on his cock and hole. It’s slick and wet between his legs, but it makes moving easier. 

Jaemin squeals, hips thrusting up against her knee, and Jeno thinks he’s adorable. 

Adorable with his black hair fanned out against his pillow, cheeks coated in a dark red flush which travels down his neck, cock straining in his boxers and so, utterly and completely pliant to what Jeno has in store for him. 

“Alpha  _ please _ , anything,” he repeats, unable to string a sentence together without moaning between words. His head thrown back in frustration and pleasure, the friction against his cock helpful but nowhere near enough. “It hurts.”

Jeno coos, Jaemin is always so cute without even trying to be, and she leans down to shut him up with her mouth. She kisses him slowly at first, to get used to it seeing as it’s first thing in the morning, before he grows restless beneath her and starts to squirm. Jeno holds him down, using her strength to keep him from moving. On a regular day Jeno was stronger than Jaemin, but it’s especially noticeable in bed, when Jaemin is too aroused to even try to fight back.

Soon, Jeno pushes her tongue past Jaemin’s lips, the ball of her tongue piercing clacking against his teeth. The metal rolls between their tongues and on the roof of his mouth, and Jeno can feel him shiver at the sensation. 

She pulls away when her lungs burn, when Jaemin starts grinding against her knee still between his legs. There’s a thin string of saliva between their lips, and Jaemin goes a bit cross eyed looking at it, a little dumb with the heat clouding his mind. 

“Jaemin,” she calls, grabbing Jaemin’s face with one hand, fingers on either cheek. Jaemin’s mouth immediately opens when she does that, tongue sticking out, and he’s so  _ hot  _ that if this wasn’t about him, she’d have lost her mind by now. “What do you want? Tell me, omega, or else you don’t get anything.”

Jeno knows that realistically, she would give Jaemin everything even if he didn’t answer, but the younger didn’t need to know that. This was a part of their fun anyway, Jeno riling Jaemin up, just to see him crumble and cry for her at the end of it all. 

When Jaemin doesn’t answer for a while, Jeno presses her now slick soaked knee between his legs harder, drawing out a sinful moan from her boyfriend’s lips. 

“Fuck me,” He ends up gasping, hips stuttering when Jeno’s hand reaches into his underwear, wrapping around his length from beneath the fabric. He’s ridiculously wet, precome dribbling down his cock and moving down to his balls, wet and sticky everywhere in his boxers. “Alpha, Alpha Jeno, fuck me please,” he continues, desperately thrusting his hips up into her palm, working himself up. 

Jeno knows Jaemin could come at any time, sensitive with his heat sparking through his body, so she withdraws her hand and sits back up, hips aligning with the younger’s in an attempt to keep them pinned down. 

“Red or blue?” She asks, knowing that Jaemin knows she’s referring to the strap-ons tucked away in the depths of Jaemin’s closet. Jeno doesn’t know why they’re hidden away, seeing how often they use them, but she never says anything. 

“B-Blue,” Jaemin answers, breathless as he tries to move around under Jeno, to no avail. 

“If I leave you here to get it, will you touch yourself?” Jeno asks in a whisper, leaning down until her nose was touching Jaemin’s nose. When the latter shakes his head, Jeno raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure? How do I trust a slut like you?” 

Jaemin squeezes his eyes shut, slick gushing out of his hole at Jeno’s words. She looks like everything Jaemin wants and needs, and with the way she isn’t doing anything above him, Jaemin can’t even look at her without his body flushing all over. 

The room, whole dorm probably, most likely reeks of Jaemin’s scent, but he doesn’t know for sure, too intoxicated off of Jeno’s own rich scent, heightened because of her arousal. Dark chocolate sits bitter and sweet on his tongue, drunk off of the vodka filtering from her pheromones. 

Jaemin just wants  _ her.  _

Nothing more than her. 

“I asked you a question, pup,” Jeno growls, and Jaemin’s eyes focus back on hers, heat coursing through his body and clothes, making him want to explode. But Jeno wouldn’t get off him unless he answered, and he isn’t naive enough to forget that she likes watching him squirm because of her. 

“I-I won’t touch, I promise,” Jaemin finally stutters out, hands unable to stop themselves from gripping onto Jeno’s bare thighs, exposed from her shorts. “Alpha please, I need you.”

Jeno likes it when Jaemin calls her ‘Alpha’, a certain rush of power and dominance coursing through her veins at the title. But she can’t forget that there’s also an immense amount of trust that Jaemin puts into her whenever the title falls from his lips, so she doesn’t waste any more time before crawling off of him. 

“Don’t touch baby, or maybe I’ll have to leave you here alone with some toys,” she taunts, knowing that she wouldn’t ever do that even if he disobeyed. Sometimes, she could string this whole ‘hard dom’ facade for the entire scene, but Jaemin in heat was something she never wanted to tamper with too much.

He was already vulnerable in his state of extreme arousal, and with the presence of an alpha next to him, Jeno didn’t want to abuse the leverage she has over him. So she quickly digs inside of Jaemin’s closet, pulling out a rather large box containing some of their toys. There’s various straps inside, but Jaemin had requested blue, one of the larger and longer ones, so that’s the one she takes out of the box before messily putting it back away in the closet. Jeno could fix it later on, right now all that was on her mind was her omega. 

When she gains sight of Jaemin again, he’s thrusting into the air, fists clenching the bedsheets next to him. His clothes have been discarded onto the floor, and Jaemin’s lean, lengthy body is on full naked display as she makes her way back onto the bed. Neck bared with his head thrown back, slick pouring out of him every second, soaking the sheets and staining the room with his intoxicating scent. 

Jeno wants to bite him. 

But for now, she settles between his legs, holding them open and stripping herself as well. 

“Alpha,” Jaemin whines once he catches sight of Jeno’s bare chest, breasts on display when she leans over him, tucking hair behind his ear. Jaemin’s hands fidget at his sides, unsure for a moment. “C-Can I touch?” 

Jeno coos, Jaemin always remembers his manners, before nodding and peppering kisses down his throat. 

Immediately, Jaemin’s hands hold her by the waist, pressing their bodies close together and relieving the hardness of his cock against her pussy, which is also slick and wet. 

Jeno grunts into his neck, biting down harshly and sucking a dark bruise right by his Adam’s apple. 

“Watch it, puppy,” she hisses, one hand going to hold his hips down, powerful against his cock dumb brain. “Don’t make me tie you up.”

Jaemin moans, thrashing under her at the mere thought of being tied up. He’s hot, body temperature so extremely hot, and the smell of desperation is heightened in the air when Jeno sucks her third hickey onto his neck. 

“Inside, fuck me Jeno,” Jaemin pants, long past being able to form a coherent sentence. Jeno’s pretty sure his thoughts aren’t coherent either, and she slides down his body easily, settling between his open legs. 

Jaemin’s legs go on for miles, long and thin, pretty and dainty, just like the rest of him. He’s soaked the sheets beneath him, and laundry is going to be a pain in the ass, but for now, Jeno focuses on shoving three fingers into Jaemin’s ass at once, lips wrapping around his length. 

Jaemin’s reaction is immediate, crying out at the dual sensation. Jeno’s warm and wet mouth around his cock, Jeno’s long fingers stretching his wet hole open. Jeno knows his body well enough to immediately prod at his prostate, drawing embarrassingly high pitched moans from his throat. 

The ball of Jeno’s metal tongue piercing doesn’t help, a hard and smooth sensation along the veins on his cock. 

It’s at a rapid pace, that Jaemin feels his gut tighten, orgasm washing over him as he comes inside of Jeno’s mouth, his girlfriend swallowing everything and keeping him inside, sucking hard and fingers working even harder. 

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Jaemin whimpers, fingers fisted in the sheets once again, Jeno’s hands drenched in slick all the way down to her wrist. “Please, Alpha  _ please _ ,” he begs, begs and begs, and if Jeno were a bit creuler, she wouldn’t listen. She loves the sound of Jaemin begging.

Wordlessly, Jeno sits up right, grabbing the blue strap from where it had been discarded near the edge of the bed. She’s stepped into the contraption more than enough times to not get tangled in the straps, and she buckles everything into place in record time. 

Jaemin already looks fucked out as his lust filled eyes scan over Jeno, pretty breasts with perky nipples, flat stomach, small waist and wide hips with black straps wrapped around. God, her dick sticking out, large and veiny, and artificial, but Jeno knows how to  _ use  _ it, unlike some other people. 

He’s drooling, he can feel the wetness on his skin as his tongue lolls out, breathless because his girlfriend is so fucking  _ hot.  _

His alpha is so hot. 

“Messy baby,” Jeno mocks, straddling Jaemin’s chest. She grips the base of her dick, teasing Jaemin’s parted lips with the plastic. She arches an eyebrow when she sees the younger slowly lap at the tip. “Wanna suck?” She asks, arousal tingling through her entire body when Jaemin nods dumbly, looking up at her with nothing but neediness written all over his face. “Then suck my cock like a good boy.”

Jaemin moans, opening his mouth wider to accommodate the girth of the cock. Jeno immediately pushes in, and although she can’t feel a thing when Jaemin’s gags on the length, her gut tightens at the sinful sounds he makes. 

Choking on her cock, spit slipping out of his mouth and teary eyes looking straight up at her with trust and desperation, which makes Jeno thrust her hips deeper into his mouth, just to hear him choke. 

Her hands come down to hold him by the jaw, tightening her grip when tears start to drip down his cheeks. 

“Crying over my cock?” She spits, pulling Jaemin’s jaw forward on her own, keeping him pressed down deep. He gags, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “It's not even real,” she hisses, throwing his head back and pulling out of his mouth. 

“It hurts,” Jaemin sobs, turning over on his own. He reeks of desperation as he gets onto his hands and knees without any prompting, ass in the air, displayed in front of Jeno. “Want your cock, wanna feel full, please fuck me Alpha,  _ fuck me _ .” 

“You’re so fucking desperate,  _ omega _ ,” Jeno grunts, lining her cock with Jaemin’s entrance, slick and stretched, open and glistening. “A little slut, aren’t you?” 

Jaemin cries at that, hips pushing back into Jeno. She stops him, both hands holding him still as she pushes the plastic length into Jaemin all at once.

Jaemin moans, high pitched and  _ embarrassing _ , falling into the pillow. The only thing keeping him up is Jeno’s hold, as she wastes zero time pistoning in and out of Jaemin. 

Jaemin wants to see, wants to see the concentration in her eyes, wants to see the way her breasts bounce with force, wants to see the pleasure on Jeno’s face, because the blue strap has a vibrator which buzzes against Jeno’s clit, and he wants to see the reason he picked this strap out being put to use. 

But the feeling of Jeno at this angle is too good to pass up in his heat induced brain, body thrumming with constant pleasure as Jeno thrusts into his prostate every single time. His cock hangs heavy, red and untouched between his legs, and when Jeno thrusts deep until her hips are flush against his ass, when he feels the tip of her cock hitting the entrance of his womb, Jaemin sobs. 

“Fuck,” Jeno grunts, hips stuttering at the vibrations on her clit, throbbing at the sight of Jaemin crying over her cock, moans and screams muffled into his pillow, but still loud enough to let the whole complex know of what’s going on. “Keep screaming baby, let them know. Whose cock are you crying over, hm?” 

Jaemin hears the waver in Jeno’s voice, hears the way pleasure is getting to her too, and it makes the coil in his tummy snap. Jeno’s pace doesn’t let up when he comes, continuously hitting deep inside of him, pulling cries and broken moans from his mouth.

“Yours! Your cock Alpha, your cock,” he sobs, face turned to the side in order to breathe properly, gasping in air when Jeno’s hips finally still against his. 

“ _ Jaemin _ ,” she groans, body convulsing as her own orgasm washes over her. She's twitchy, the vibrations having stopped with a flick of a switch, but it still presses against her. There’s not much she can do though, not when this is the part that Jaemin wants them to stay together. 

So she pushes deeper into Jaemin, just enough to the point where the fake knot at the bottom of the plastic cock fits into him, drawing a weak moan from his lips. It’s the most Jeno can give him, but Jaemin takes everything she has to offer with adoration. 

“Alpha,” he whines, quieter this time. 

Jeno shifts them around gently, as to not cause either of them too much oversensitivity, until Jaemin’s back is pressed against her chest, rubbing against her sensitive nipples and making her shudder. 

But for Jaemin, it’s easy to ignore. 

“Omega,” she hums, low in his ear, tired from exerting so much energy. She knows they’ll be back at this in a few hours, but for now, she can rest and relax with Jaemin next to her, sated. 

“I love you Jeno,” Jaemin whispers, tired and sleepy, cock dumb as he slurs. 

Jeno smiles, despite knowing that Jaemin can’t see it. 

“I love you too, Nana.”

  * ••



Jaemin doesn’t know what he was thinking when he said Jeno could pick the movie for tonight. 

There’s a reason, although he didn't know it and it could’ve been subconscious, that Jaemin had always picked the movies that they watched together. 

Maybe it was because his best friend Jisung is always watching movies and has a shit ton of recommendations, or maybe it’s because Jaemin is always surfing Twitter, so he knows what’s hot in the film industry and what’s not. 

This should’ve been taken into consideration before Jaemin let Jeno choose what they were going to watch after seeing her ask so politely, eyelashes fluttering adorably. 

What can Jaemin say? 

He’s weak for pretty girls. 

“This movie sucks!” Jaemin groans, throwing popcorn at the screen to show his distaste. 

Jeno clicks her tongue. 

“I don’t know why you’re throwing shit, you're the one who’s going to have to clean it up,” she says, watching as Jaemin frowns at the revelation. 

“You’re not gonna help me?” He asks, puppy dog eyes on display as he stares at her, bottom lip out in a pout, 

Jeno coos, bringing both hands under Jaemin’s chin and tickling lightly, not enough for him to squirm. Just when Jaemin’s eyes brighten, she rubs their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

“No,” she replies, still in that sickly sweet honey voice, and watches as Jaemin’s hopeful expression turns into something filled with disdain.

“I hate you Jeno,” he huffs, sitting back down against the cushions of the couch, reluctant to go back to playing with Jeno’s hair when she lays her head back down in his lap. He does it, nonetheless, because there’s not much that he wouldn’t do for her. 

“You love me~” She sings, and Jaemin doesn’t argue, doesn’t even say anything. He’ll sound like a sap no matter what he says, and he’d rather not have Jeno make fun of him for it for the nth time. 

They continue to watch the movie, despite Jaemin’s obvious disinterest, because he doesn’t have the heart to complain about it again, not when Jeno is completely immersed, gasping in surprise, laughing and growling quietly at the funny parts and parts when the audience is supposed to get mad. 

When the movie is finished, Jaemin concludes that Jeno has terrible taste in movies, and that he doesn’t know how he’s made it this far with her being able to stand it. 

“Clean up Jaeminnie,” Jeno says, nudging her head in the general direction in front of the television, where popcorn kernels are littered, courtesy of Jaemin during the first half of the movie. 

Sighing, Jaemin reluctantly makes his way to pick up his mess, because he finds that he’ll always listen to what Jeno says. 

Whether it’s his inner omega, or the fact that Jeno looks unbelievably beautiful with her messy blonde hair, soft red short and loose black crop top, he doesn’t care. 

Because at the end of the day, Jaemin knows that whether omega or not, Jeno would be held a special place in his heart, in some way, in his life. 

“Good boy,”

It’s a purr, and it’s right in Jaemin’s ear as he picks up the last kernel, tossing it into the bowl. It’s shudder-inducing, which is why he finds himself shivering at the low tone and content lilt in Jeno’s voice. 

“S-Shut up,” he stutters, gently elbowing Jeno so that she could get away from him. She wasn’t good for his already weak heart, but he still kept her around. Masochist tendencies, he guesses. “Do you wanna watch another movie?” 

Jaemin’s roommate still isn’t home, Jaemin briefly wonders if he’s even alive, but pushes that thought away when Jeno shakes her head, her arms coming to hug him around his torso. 

“Let’s go to sleep,” she mumbles, chin propped up on his chest as she looks up at his eyes. 

“Sleep? It’s only 10:00pm,” he says, waddling towards the kitchen to discard the popcorn and put the bowl in the sink. It’s easy to waddle, he concludes, when Jeno doesn’t put up much of a fight and use her alpha strength against him. 

“So? I’m tired,” she whines, puppy eyes looking up at him. 

Jaemin internally coos at how cute Jeno is. He always called her his little samoyed, with the way her eyes crinkle and the way her lips curl when she smiles. She’s like a puppy, bouncy, bubbly and energetic. She’s quite literally, in every aspect, Jaemin’s match. His other half. 

Maybe even his better half. 

“Okay, you big baby,” Jaemin sighs lovingly, scooping her up into his arms. Jeno squeals, not expecting to be suddenly lifted off the ground, but let’s Jaemin carry her to his bedroom with a smile. 

He shuts off the lights they pass on the way, and all but throws Jeno onto the bed when they make it to his room. He shuts the door behind them, and unceremoniously flops down next to Jeno on his bed. 

“You’re bigger than me,” Jeno says after some time, turning around into her side to look at Jaemin. “So  _ you’re  _ the big baby.”

Jaemin turns onto his side as well. 

“Your big baby?” He asks, grinning, all pearly whites on display in the way they only are when he knows he’s about to get something he wants. 

Jeno wouldn’t forgive herself for being the reason that smile isn’t on his face anymore, so she relents. 

“I suppose,” she sighs dramatically, proceeding to quirk the corner of her lips up. One hand comes up to stroke Jaemin’s cheeks, hearts in her eyes when she sees how Jaemin closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “My big omega baby.”

Humming happily, Jaemin turns his head slightly to press a kiss to Jeno’s palm, muttering something into her hand. 

“Hm? What was that?” She asks, urging him to repeat what he said. 

Jaemin brings his face out of her palm, stupid, bratty smile on his face.

“Can you turn off the lights?” 

Jeno kicks his shin for making her get up. 

But she does so, either way, because once again,

There’s not a thing Jaemin could ask, that Jeno wouldn’t do. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a fic i wrote in like may lmao


End file.
